Neptune's Revenge
by Spark Of Evening's Blossom
Summary: Destiny Alora MistRiver goes through loops of emotions and three biting questions; who's hands does her memory lie in; who is the enemy; and could she even sacrafice all she had left for slight chance at saving Rhea, or would she be stuck as a shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Neptune's Revenge: Part 1: Krokopatra's warning

If you want to know the story of a girl who is the chosen one to defeat Malistare, save Wizard City, blah, blah, blah, you opened the wrong book. This girl, though, came close. Her past was hidden from her, and she was the best friend of the chosen one.

Destiny waited, her skin itching until her turn came she drew one of her, oh, wait. Do you know about Ravenwood School of Magical Arts? No? Well, then I need to give you the full backup.

Destiny MistRiver did not no anything whatsoever of her past. Her memory had been wiped. Though her whole line of ancestors must have been wizards who trained in the Ravenwood school of Magical Arts (because she was sent there right after her memory was wiped), a school which was one of the planets in a different universe. The universe had seven worlds, Wizard City (where Ravenwood is), Marleybone, Mooshu, Krokotopia, Dragonspyre, Grizzelheim, and Celestia.

Destiny took in the fact she was a wizard normally, and there was a planet with non-magical people with ease. When she was sent to Ravenwood she did not need to take a test to determine which type of wizard she was, the Headmaster Ambrose told her she was a Diviner (wizard who practices storm magic) and told her how to get to her classroom, the teacher Prof. Balestorm. Destiny was okay with storm magic, because it was the most aggressive magic, until she realized that it fizzled (spell does not work) way too much. She asked Ambrose if she could switch and he said no. Destiny therefore after took more of her second school classes, fire, and people started to call her a Pyromancer. The time her part takes place, Ravenwood is being threatened by a man named Malistare, the former death teacher who went bad and wants to take over wizard city. Let's get back to where we left off now that you know the basics.

Destiny drew a card she had been dying to cast from the moment Prof. Dalia Falmea had given it to her, the sunbird. Now she was the battles last hope. The last wizard besides her had almost no health, and the other wizard lay on the floor unconscious, and defeated.

At the beginning of the battle with Krokopatra, there had been three healthy wizards, one life (specializes in healing), one storm (other than Destiny), and the fire, Destiny. Krokopatra had taken out the life wizard, Kayla DeathBane, out first, knowing that without her healing would be harder. She was working on Austin ThunderHeart to kick out the main source of combat magic, until Destiny cast a sunbird, which enveloped her in flame. As she burned away, she scaly lips moved and Destiny's eyes widened as she heard the words. Then she fainted without reason, the words wiped from her mind.

Destiny opened her eyes and saw a familiar face swim into her vision. Rose MistRiver. Her little sister whose face was as beautiful as the flower she was named for. Destiny lifted her hand and slapped her cheek. Her vision cleared and she had a sense a alertness. Austin and Kayla's faces came into her sight. Destiny sat up on one of Bartelby's tree roots.

"Kayla healed you after Rose healed her," Austin informed her. "You okay?" an edge of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, really. Stop making such a big deal, if you do, you need a physical shield," Destiny said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you lot wanna go to Dragonspyre?" Austin asked cheerily.

"Sure," Destiny shrugged and agreed. She should have stayed in Wizard City.

"We can't. I promised to help Rose defeat the Gobbler King," Kayla said and the rest skipped off to the shopping district.

Destiny stood up and she and Austin walked over to the door in Bartelby's trunk and slid the key into the lock. Destiny heard the grinding of tumblers as the door opened. White danced in her vision as the door teleported them to Dragonspyre. When her sight cleared she stood on hard, brown dirt and the sky forever the same bloody, scarlet red. The place was barren and, amazingly, cold. Destiny looked around. Normally it was teeming with wizards.

"Why are we here, Austin?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said and grinned a shark-like grin. Destiny frowned. The only person who would accept her in the Storm school would never grin like that. Suddenly Austin scribbled the death symbol over Destiny's head and dead, shriveled stems erupted out of the ground. They bound Destiny's ankles together, more wrapped around her wrists, and confiscated her wand. Destiny struggled and thrashed against the vines, but in vain. A dark portal opened besides Austin and out stepped a man with pale skin and hair black as midnight. Though Destiny had never seen him she knew his name immediately,

"Malistare," she spat. "Okay, game's over, Austin. Get me out of here."

"Not a chance, Destiny Drake," Austin answered. "Your father, and my master, are looking for a sibling of yours."

"I am no way telling you where Rose is. And I am not Malistare's daughter," she said in a strong voice, but inside she was frightened.

"We're not looking for that sibling. We're looking for a Miss. Rhea StormBlade."

At that name Destiny paled. Rhea was her second best friend, Rhea was away with her family in Marleybone. She shook her head and didn't say a word, except:

"Rhea is not my sister," Destiny shot back shakily.

"Oh, dear," Austin clucked. "Wiped their memory's, eh, Malistare. You should give them their memory's back." Three silvery threads twirled out of the red orb on Malistare's staff, one settled in Destiny's head before Wizard City, the others off to find Rose and Rhea. They were right. Rhea was her sister.

"Fine than. Have it your way. Give me all my memory back, Austin," Destin glared, referring to the words Krokopatra, an old prophet, had said.

Austin shrugged. "Not the right time." Malistare waved his wand and Destiny was teleported to a dungeon under Malistare's house, Destiny's old house. A small, frightened voice filled her ear, Rose's. Malistare had forgotten to take away her little device that was like a phone.

"Is it true that Malistare is our-"

"Yes, he is, Rosie. Do me a fave, will ya. Get Kayla and teleport to me, I'm stuck in Malistare's dungeon." Destiny could almost see Rose's eyes go wide. A second later, a pop sounded and in a flurry of green leaves, Kayla and Rose stepped out of a portal. Destiny grabbed Rose's hand and they jumped into the portal. Blinding whiteness filled her gaze, and when it faded away, the three girls were standing in Destiny's dorm in Wizard City.

"I have to talk to Ambrose," Destiny said and before Kayla could respond she did something she had never done; she teleported.

*

Destiny never teleported because it announced loud and clear she was a Diviner, not Pyromancer. Anyways, she teleported to Mr. Ambrose's room.

"Mr. Ambrose, do you know a cure for stolen memory?" she asked. If only she could hear what Krokopatra said. "Other than having the person who stole it from you give it back." Merle Ambrose knitted his eyebrows.

"Bargain with the she-wraith Berna. She lives in a room only accessed in midnight with a full moon through a tunnel that will appear in the hedge surrounding the Fairgrounds. The next full moon is tonight. Berna is very finicky and un-trustworthy. Why do you ask?"

"Fire essay. Thanks," Destiny mumbled. She was already out the door. It was eleven p.m. When she sneaked out of bed and eased herself to the Fairgrounds. As she waited she slipped into a nightmare.

Krokopatra was covered in tongues of flame that slowly burned her to ash. Her mouth moved and Destiny caught one word that Austin had not taken away, but it was barely audible.  
>Neptune.<p>

*

Destiny jolted awake. A tunnel was closing just a few feet from her. Destiny scrambled up to her wobbly legs and just barely managed to jump into the hole before it sealed behind her.

Destiny landed in a plain white room. A hooded and cloaked figure in black sat in the middle.

"What would you give up that matters to you for a wish?" the wraith inquired, her voice like fingernails on a chalkboard. Destiny thought about this. Her family? No. Her magic . . . Yes.

"My m-magic," she squeaked. Berna chanted a few ancient words.

"The deal is sealed. As soon as you find out Krokopatra's words, your magic will be taken away." Destiny was shocked to know that she knew her wish. A portal appeared. Destiny stepped inside the portal and was teleported to her room, on her bed, and in her pajama's. Destiny fell asleep.

She had the nightmare again. Krokopatra burning, but this time she heard the words. Her face drained of color.

"First . . . Friend . . . In sea . . . Neptune's revenge!" and it vanished with black.

Destiny awoke and saw that her mana ball had disappeared. She got it.

Destiny Drake/MistRiver was no longer a wizard.

Destiny heard a faint voice on the wind that whistled in the open window. It was Krokopatra's croak.  
>Remember . . . Neptune's revenge.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Neptune's Revenge: Part 2: Heart and Soul

Destiny got out of bed and changed into an all-black outfit; Cloak of Calamity, Defenders Boots and a black hat. She ran across the bridge to Unicorn Way. If Destiny had not had a destination in mind, she would have sat down by the tunnel to the commons and listen to the cheerful, chirping of the birds in the crisp morning air when nobody was up to spoil it. Destiny walked over to the dueling arena and greeted Diego, a unicorn and also legendary swords master.

"Hello there, Destiny," Diego greeted her.

"I need to be trained to duel without magic," Destiny said, skipping the idle 'hellos'.

"Need some extra strength, eh? Besides magic? Follow me," Diego said and trotted into the arena.

(this is in Kayla's view) Kayla was deeply annoyed. She had not seen Destiny in weeks. No one had. Destiny was not captured, Rose said that she always spent nights with her. But where was she? Kayla had checked every world, even Celestia, which Destiny detested. She had asked Prof. Falmea if Destiny had taken on her quest but she said a simple 'no'. Where was that girl? Kayla asked herself. She was in Unicorn Way.

Destiny patted herself on the back. She was one of the best swordsman (swordswoman?) in the arena. Now, even with out her magic, she was almost as good as when she had her magic. Destiny had not told anyone, not even Ambrose, because they would probably banish her.

"Hey, Destiny! Wanna duel?" Came the familiar voice of Kayla. Destiny could not duel magic.

"Um-m-m . . . Have homework. Gotta go. See you around," Destiny said and jumped into a startled wizards nearby portal. Kayla growled; Destiny had not been going to her classes, she had no homework.

"Destiny MistRiver is hiding something from me, and I'm gonna find out," she seethed.

"That was close," Destiny muttered. She was in the Krokotopia library. Destiny liked it. Quiet, calm, relaxing. She liked the Krokotpian library because it had books. The librarian nodded at her.  
>"Good afternoon, Destiny."<p>

"And to you," Destiny replied. She walked over to the 'N' section and ran her finger down the spines of the books, searching for Neptune. Nothing. She teleported to the headmaster's office, which, as usual, was packed with wizards. Destiny scurried over to the bookshelf filled with ancient books. Destiny marveled at her luck. She came across a book labeled Neptune. Destiny looked around and saw that the cost was clear. She slipped the book into her backpack and teleported to her room.

As she read the book her face fell and turned ashen. Neptune was a sea demon, related to the kraken. He was the oldest, most powerful and was said to hate wizards for no reason whatsoever. He was a fishy, blue-y purple color, had scales, a tail, yellow horns, two arms, two legs, walks upright, and a face like the kraken's. If Rhea was the wizard who would spare or fall Wizard City, she was going to have a huge problem.

Destiny deciphered the message the best she could:

Her first best friend was Rhea, since Austin was a traitor. Rhea would be going to a sea by Marleybone, and if she did she would be captured by Neptune who would make her destroy Wizard City . . . And Neptune would have his revenge.

Destiny had the nightmare again, but this time it was complete. She watched Krokopatra burn to death, her final words;

"Remember . . . First . . . Friend . . . In sea . . . Neptune's revenge . . ." Krokopatra had croaked, but instead of finishing a voice echoed out of nowhere:

"You shall play the biggest role, Destiny Drake, daughter of Death." And then black.

As Destiny awoke, the strange voice and Krokopatra's croak said in unison:

"Remember . . . Neptune's revenge . . . You will play the greatest role, Destiny Drake, Daughter of Death."

Destiny shook the voice's out of her head and dressed in the same clothes as the day before. She looked out her open window and sipped on a cup of jasmine tea. Why am I here if I'm not a wizard? The devil side of her asked. Because, the angel side said. You are the only person who knows of Neptune.

Destiny raced to Ambrose's office. Nobody except Ambrose was there. She went up to his desk and placed the book on his table.

"I have a confession to make," she confessed and blurted out everything starting from the battle with Krokopatra to looking in the book. "Neptune's the enemy, not Malistare. And if Neptune has Rhea, the wizard who either destroys or saves Wizard City, you can bet you say bye-bye to here," she finished. She told Ambrose that she had no magic left.

Ambrose furrowed his eyebrows. "Your sacrifice is large, Destiny. If Neptune is on the move, we need to act," Ambrose waved his wand. "Every student has been woken and informed that there will be a meeting in the commons in five minutes."

In a few minutes Ambrose stood at the foot of his stairs and Destiny quietly slipped into the front row. Ambrose told them about the rise of Neptune and who Neptune was. Then he started on Destiny's story and how she was involved. Destiny still had her spiral key; she sprinted to Bartelby and went to Marleybone. She made a beeline to the ocean . . . And saw Rhea.d

"Yo Destiny! Wanna enjoy the waves?" Rhea asked. Rhea had waded to when she could only keep her head above the water.

"No! STOP, RHEA!" Destiny screamed as she saw a scaly hand reach out of the water for Rhea. Rhea saw the hand and whipped out her wand. She cast a stunning spell, but it hit the hand and backfired off it's scales. "NOOOOOO!" Destiny shouted. Rhea stood stunned long enough for Neptune to. She faded under the water in a ripple of bubbles. Destiny stared at the clear aqua waves. It seemed so wrong for Rhea to disappear were she loved most. Marleybone's waves seemed so calm, churning softly. Destiny had to face facts. It was over. She was gone. Destiny Alora MistRiver, daughter of Malistare, sister of the chosen one, didn't exist. She was one of those people down on Earth, who had come to live in the topsy-turvy world of wizards. All she had was her first and middle name. Destiny Alora had given up everything to watch her heart and hope get shattered. Now she only had the sliver of a shadow of a wizard's heart and soul.

Destiny turned around and slowly trudged back to the tree. She inserted the key and it turned, making a creak. Rose was in Krokotopia. She would have to wait. Destiny was whisked over to WizardCity and she ran to the headmaster's tower. Ambrose was sitting. He looked questingly at Destiny. She shook her head. He nodded. "We must evacuate everybody. Gamma, will you send the message?" Ambrose asked Gamma. The owl flew out the open window. Destiny regarded Ambrose with concern. He suddenly seemed to have more wrinkles and his hair whiter. A portal opened infront of him and he stepped in. Destiny was left alone, to face Rose.

"How could you! Are you even my _sister! YOU . . . LET . . . RHEA . . . BE . . . CAPTURED! I DON'T BELEIVE YOU! GO AWAY!_" Rose scream for her closest friend peirced the clam Krokotopian air. She shrilly regarded Destiny. "I'm Rose Drake," she said, her voice quieting but had a chilly maliciousness in her tone. "You are Destiny Alora. _WE_ are no longer sisters. _YOU _go find Kiley and mush your problems on her. I don't need you," Rose declared with a taunting voice. "Oh, I've seen that look. Well, catch me if you can," Rose tossed her blond curls and teleported went back to DragonSpyre, despite the fact the Malistare was their. The low clouds over volcanoes were deadly yet something you could risk your life to watch. Malistare had corrupted Rose, Destiny was no longer a wizard, and the Spiral was no more. Destiny's eyes widened when her brain surged with ideas. She immediatly went to WizardCity.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Neptune's Revenge: Part 3; Magic's Roots

Barren.

That's what WizardCity was. Barren.

Even the crisp chill of the night had left. Destiny hurried down the road to the Shopping District, which had completely shut down. Even the mice in the sewers were Olde Town the Baazar was now a sopping pile of tents and Destiny squinted to see Baldur GoldPaw's ship leaving. Destiny took a sharp left to Triton Avenue sprinted down the streets, since most of the monsters had left, except the Kraken, who was related to Neptune. Destiny rounded a bend and went into the Haunted Cave. While she was running she opened the cork to one of her potions, but stopped and slapped the heel of her hand against her forehead. If the potion was exposed to air it fizzed and exploded. The process was already starting. Destiny tossed the bottle behind her and started running. She plugged her ears, wincing at the bang. Destiny whispered a prayer to the Potion God and took her last bottle out. She stopped, not recognizing the bottle as hers. The elegantly shaped glass vase was holding a clear liquid the seemed like gel. Destiny took a tentative sniff and was satisfied. She ran to Nightshade's castle and leaped off the edge of the bridge into the water.

Cold waves lapped around her. Destiny could feel them times when she was like fire. Today, Destiny felt a cold determination. Destiny uncorked the bottle and a large bubble of air appeared around her. It extracted oxygen from water, so basically infinite oxygen. Destiny started her her massive quest. Finding Neptune.

Destiny's first thought was why hadn't she taken off at Marleybone? Destiny sighed, then had an idea. She reached to her left hip and grasped air. Destiny slumped. No wand, no mana. Only a sword, which would only kill the air bubble if slashed. Destiny then simplified her idea to a non-magic one. She started running, but being in a bubble she went forward. Destiny then turned around and followed the sewers, navigating poorly to Ravenwood. Destiny reached the lake in Commons. Destiny was getting the hang of this. She decided to try and simplify the bubble to only cover her mouth and nose. She then swam over to the edge of the lake and climbed out, dripping a trail of water. No trails, she thought to herself. Only one other time had she felt this paranoid was when she sensed a creature of fire following her. It was from Marleybone, and thankfully it gave up the chase when she teleported. Destiny knew there was no one around so she raced over to the library and found it lock, was one of those good, old-fashioned padlocks that couldn't be opened by magic (not that she had any). Destiny took out her sword and tried to hack it. No luck. She then stuck the end in the lock and twisted. The faint echo of a metallic click reached her water-clogged ears and Destiny pushed through the doors. Books were everywhere. An empty desk sat in the middle of the room. Destiny decided that the crime she was about to commit was worse than breaking and entering the library (though it was kinda the same thing).

Destiny went o the desk and pushed one of the buttons. A portal opened in from of her. Destiny fell in turquoise darkness. She landed with a thud on the ground. Destiny quickly got up and brushed herself off. She was in the secret library of Professor Ambrose. Destiny had found out and when she published it in the newsletter Ambrose had taken away her last ten levels. Sheesh! It was only a library!

Destiny ran her finger along the spines of the book, looking for something promising. Then she saw it. F rgot en A ts. Some of the letters were faded away. Destiny guessed it was Forgotten Arts. It looked very promising, though very thin. She started reading.

_There is only one forgotten art, The Art of Statues. Even mortals knew its power, until it lay forgotten. The Creator made everything from statues, then breathed life into them. To give statues life, the wearer must create them from clay and their blood. This requires a great deal of thought and creativity. When the creator is strong, so is the creature. The Creator started to fall, and so did the creatures. A group of seven dedicated humans managed to create Divination from the roots of this. Six of them decided to form other schools of magic from Divination, and then came the birth of Ravenwood, where promising humans are taught part of the Arts. My sister, Berna, was turned into a banshee because_

At this point Destiny snapped the book shut. Berna, who took away her mana- then Destiny was snapped to her senses. She looked at the clock on the wall. 11:57. Destiny stepped through the portal and landed in the library. She rushed out the door and crossed the commons. She got to the fairgrounds just in time to see a portal open. Destiny plunged in without hesitating. Destiny landed in an all-too familiar white room. Berna sat in front of her. "Destiny, we meet again," her voice croaked. "Enough talk. Give me the full knowledge of the Art of Statues and-" Destiny broke off, unsure of what to say. She chose the first thing that came to mind. "You can put a curse on me," The words popped out of Destiny's mouth. Destiny snapped her hand over her mouth. Berna chuckled. Destiny suddenly felt memories flooding into her mind. And then she couldn't feel the tips of her fingers anymore. She looked down and her eyes widened. They were blackened and shriveled. "That curse will spread throughout your body. No magic can heal it. Bye, my sweets," Berna explained in a nasty tone and Destiny felt herself falling into a chasm. Destiny awoke on one of the mary-go-round chairs. Destiny fell asleep. In her sleep, Destiny rolled over fidgeting. Words were swimming through her sight, explaining everything. She saw Berna, and then she woke up. Destiny was shivering eyes widened as rivulets of sweat twisted down her face. She looked down at her hands. Half the way to the elbows was blackened and useless.

Destiny looked up at the sky. Pale streaks of red looked like ribbons encircling the sky._ Ribbons . . . Presents . . . _Destiny thought. She zoned her mind on Rhea in her memories. She laughed as the sun came up from under the salty sea's waves. Destiny caught bits and pieces of her laughing words as she hugged Rose, keeping her warm. Destiny pushed the scene away, the memory of a happy Rose bittersweet, and tried to focus on the words. "A new dawn . . . Another day, a gift that should be used," Rhea laughed. Destiny remembered Rhea and her odd sayings. Like how rain washed away sins from the earth and thunder and lightning were laughs. How wind was either a song sang sweetly or angrily, and how dawn was a gift that should be used. Another day to make things right.

Destiny bolted upright, using her shoulder to lift her arm up and sweep away some greasy hair from her grimy face. Her air bubble was still encircling her face. Destiny blew full force at it until the bubble tore itself away from her skin. The bubble hung in the air, unaffected by some slight drafts that blew Destiny's hair out of order. Destiny used her teeth to open the potion bag and she clamped her teeth on the elegant bottle. She counted mentally in her head to three and tugged the vial away from the bag. Destiny's eyes widened as her teeth were sliding off the slippery glass. The glass vial dropped from her mouth and Destiny raised her elbow to block the shattered shards of glass pierce her eyes. Destiny's legs were stinging where the glass pierced the flesh. Ahe got up and clenched her teeth. _How will I make a statue of Neptune if I can't make an air bubble go into a glass vial? _she furiously questioned herself. Destiny felt a tear leak out of her eye and rip it's way through the grime layering her face, exposing pale flesh. Destiny's face hadn't felt the sun for a while and she shrank back into the shadows from the walls. Destiny decided to leave her knapsack and she gritted her teeth. Destiny barreled her way past the broken glass, ignoring how it mirrored her life; once perfect, pristine. Now an ugly, horrible mess no one bothered to clean up. She ducked into the tunnel to Ravenwood, determined to find Bartleby and demand where Ambrose and the whole Ravenwood Academy went. As she entered Ravenwood the sunlight jarred her eyes. Destiny squinted away the pain, and a few more tears appeared behind her lashes, only making the pain worse. Destiny scuttled into Bartleby's shade where she stopped on the cobbled steps and started breathing heavily. "Destiny Alora, what brings you here?" Bartleby rumbled. "Where . . . Has . . . Ambrose and everyone . . . Gone?" Destiny managed through her troubled breathing. Bartleby's eye quivered as he searched the future. "Hmmmmm, they seem to have gone to the Necromancer's Door near Nightshade's. The door is Malistaire's, and he's on their side," Bartleby answered. "Can you take me there; I'm in a bit of a hurry," Destiny hinted subtley. One of Bartleby's branches shook and a portal opened. Destiny stepped into the blue and water rose around her. Through the haze, Destiny saw Bartleby's eye quiver. "And remember, Destiny. Life does not always prevail," Bartleby rumbled before Destiny fell through space. Space disappeared, instead a very startled Ambrose.

"Destiny Alora, how did you get here?" Ambrose yelped, clearly startled that a non-wizard had just summoned a portal. "Bartleby," she replied, thinking about the final words he had said. For once, Destiny did not dout his sight. Malistaire walked up next to Ambrose's shoulder, Rose at his side. Destiny looked around at the cave. There were two tunnels connecting to the dining room that Destiny was in. She guessed they were sleeping quarters, one for staff and teachers and one for students. "By Bartleby, daughter! What happened to your elbows?" Malistaire looked skepticaly at her blacked flesh. "Rose, could I have a healing card?" Malistaire asked. "Save your mana; it can't be fixed!" Destiny interceded bitterly. Ambrose looked at her elbows, then at her face. "Destiny don't tell me that you bargained with Berna agai-" Ambrose started. "I now have the way to stop Neptune," Destiny shot back. She would have rubbed her arms if she could. The fast-spreading curse was a discomforting numb biting her skin through. "It involves clay, blood and part of Neptune himself," Destiny finished. Ambrose looked at the dining table full of wizards. "We can't talk here," he said simply and waved his wand, opening the mist-blue of a portal. Destiny stepped in with Ambrose's hand on her shoulder's. Malistaire was about to step in. "Malistaire, I forbid you to come here," Ambrose murmered. "But she's my daughter!" Malistaire thundered. Destiny stepped to the edge of the portal, determined to set her mind clear. "My name is Destiny Alora, no Drake burdens my name, _Professor," _Destiny ended with a taunting word that made sure that Destiny did not regard Malistaire as her father. Sure, he might be biologically, but in her mind there would only be a connection of hate. For turning Rose Mistriver into Rose Drake. There was a Rose Mistriver in the past, but in the present and future that name would be erased forever. Destiny looked up from her shoes and saw the cloud of mist swirling, getting thicker. She also saw Malistaire as a sad, burdoned man. And for the first time since she found out Malistaire might be her father, she felt regret for what she had said.

Destiny felt herself falling through space until she landed heavily on her feet in a barren, cold world. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Ambrose held her arms gently and pulled her up. Destiny would have brushed the snow off her pants if she could. Tinstead, Destiny looked around. She did not recognize it. "Wintertusk is yet to be discovered by life. Here is the most barren place in the Spiral," Ambrose answered her mental question. Destiny looked at him skeptically. "We can talk here," Ambrose finished. Destiny chewed her bottom lip. Her emotions gave in. "Ok so I bargained with Berna and now I have the full knowledge of the Art of Statuary and I think I can make a statue of Neptune and tie his life to mine but Berna's curse is going really fast and it can't be healed and what if it reaches my heart before I finish-" Ambrose cut in to stem to sprays of information that errupted from Destiny's mouth. "I will make the statue of Neptune and if your so sure about tieing him to you . . ." Ambrose trailed off. Destiny nodded urgently. " . . . Well, ok. You look like you need some rest and water . . . You can melt the snow . . ." Ambrose offered. Destiny nodded, despite the fact about her being tired false. "Sure thing, Ambrose." Ambrose looked at her sternly. "That's Headmaster Ambrose to you." She turned around to hide and smile and went to the nearest snowbank. Destiny bit into the cleanest part and the snow melted in her mouth, wetting Destiny's dry tounge and leaving a disgusting, odd taste. She decided to try and sleep because from what she knew Ambrose would take at least a few hours. She dropped into the snow bank and closed her eyes. Destiny stayed perfectly still, a trick she had to welcoming sleep.

Destiny awoke to having Rose in front of her. Destiny tried to haul herself up but the curse prevented her. Rose smiled and pulled her up, wiping the snow from her. Rose looked deep into her suspicious eyes and said, "Sorry." Destiny's wariness vanished, instead a lobsided smile. As she smiled, Malistaire came next to Rose and hugged her. Rose hugged back willingly. He then touched her heart. The heart vanished and in replace a smaller, blacker one. Destiny pulled back. This was the second time-

Destiny's eyes flew open. She started crying. The dream relayed everything. Rose wanted a family. Not Destiny. She wanted parents. Malistaire came and gave her what she wanted. A new start; a new heart. Instead of apologizing for giving up on her the first time; she was apologizing for choosing a new start. "Destiny, I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do," Ambrose's voice swam into her vision. Ambrose was coming up, a knife in hand, and the statue in the other. Destiny rubbed the fuzziness out of her eyes and looked up. Ambrose was kneeling next to her, chewing on his lip. "Destiny, could I have your hand?" he asked. Destiny tried and failed she looked at her left shoulder and gasped. The whole arm was blackened. Ambrose's eyes widened as well. "Never mind," he murmered and held the knife to her leg, pircing the flesh. Since the knife was so keen, Destiny felt nothing. Blood welled up from the cut. Ambrose touched the statue to the wound. When the blood touched, it kept coming until it covered the entire statue bofore Ambrose pulled it away and a pixie appeared, healing her wound. The pixie fluttered away into the forest after scratching her orange head. Ambrose murmered some more and a portal appeared. "Neptune is near the Kraken in Triton Avenue, next to the cliff. I have already sent Malistaire, Rose, and some grandmaster wizards to get some of Neptune's blood." Ambrose grabbed Destiny's shoulder and hauled her up. He took a small knapsack off his shoulder and slipped the statue in. Ambrose closed the flap and pushed it onto Destiny's shoulders. He then stepped into the portal. Destiny's throat tightened at the thought of what was raging in WizardCity. She shook her head and stepped into the mist. Ambrose had held onto Destiny so that she wouldn't fall.

Destiny opened her eyes and almost fainted. Near the edge of the cliff Neptune was holding a possesed Rhea. Rose was furiosly climbing, gripping the humongus scales. Neptune was horrifying. A wizard wearing Mooshu battle armor hurried over to Ambrose. He thrust a simple vial filled to the brim with roiling blue blood. Ambrose jerked Neptune's statue from the knapsack and poured the purple stuff on. As soon as he did that, Neptune faltered.

Neptune POV

Neptune was about to flick the annoying girl from his hand before her suddenly felt drained. Neptune dropped the two girls and looked at the annoying fellow in a star robe. The symbol of a Headmaster. At his command, all the students except the one bearing a curse pulled back. The two girls scuttled out of the way. The girl, Destiny, raced up to him, shouting a battlecry. Neptune smirked. Piece of cake. He grabbed his lightning bolt and swung it. The girl flinched and dropped to her knees. Neptune, too, dropped to his knees. What type of counter curse was she using? Death, maybe. Then Neptune looked at the Headmaster was he holding . . . ? No, it couldn't be! Neptune's hope had been so sure. This was not what he planned for. Neptune sent his full rage on the headmaster.

Rhea's POV

Rhea despretley tried to awaken Rhea. She no longer felt a need for Malistaire. She had Rhea, whom she thought of as a parent, and a sister. Rose breathed heavily, overwhelmed by her words she had spoken to Destiny. She was so sorry. And now Destiny was risking her neck . . . It made no sense. Rose pushed away the thought that was creeping into her mind and focused on awaking Rhea.

Destiny's POV

Destiny was surprised when Neptune stopped fighting her and made a beeline for Ambrose. He was going to smush the connection between her and him by breaking the statue! Destiny yelled, "Toss it! Toss it!" Ambrose dove out of the way of a furious Neptune. He threw an overhand to Destiny narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and caught the statue with her teeth. She then ran around the circle and yelled, "Open a portal!" Though it was a bit muddled, Ambrose opened a portal and shoved everyone on it. Destiny ran over to Rose and coughed the statue into her hand. Ambrose quickly closed the portal. Destiny looked around. She stared deep into Ambrose's eyes, remembering Bartleby's words. She raced past Neptune and jumped off the cliff. The curse was near her heart anyways. She thought of Bartleby's words, 'Life does not always prevail." Destiny past the door to death.

Ambrose's POV

Ambrose looked sadly at Destinyy jumping off the cliff. Neptune a few seconds later turned to dust. Ambrose opened the portal and closed it, appearing in Wintertusk next to the group of fighters. Rose tugged on his robe. "Where's Destiny?" she asked. Ambrose sighed. "I'm sorry, Rose and Rhea. Destiny is not coming back," he managed, is voice cracking on the last words. Rose burst into tears. She looked at the statue with a deep regret. "But I never got to tell her I'm sorry," she murmered Ambrose's shoulders sagged. He was not surprised when Malistaire left. "I'm sorry, Rose. Death is part of life, but life is not part of death. It is a phrase you have to learn the hard way.

Epilogue: Death Holds One Forever, While Life Does Not

Malistaire teleported away to his home in Dragonspyre. If Destiny had used it, he could. Malistaire got out one of the many clay sculptures he had made of Sylvia. Malistaire without hesitation cut himself with the nearest sharp object, a butter knife. He winced at the pain but poured the blood ontop of the figurine. Then Malistaire took out a pristine vile from the shelf and poured Sylvia's blood onto her statue. What he did not understand was that the dead could not come back to life fully, but living must eventually die. Malistaire screamed when the blood completely covered the statue. The bittersweet thought blazed through Malistaire's mind as he died; instead of him welcoming Sylvia back to life, Sylvia would welcome him to death. Malistaire slumped on the floor, dead.


End file.
